Spike's Plan
by Xeelia
Summary: Spike's chip is out and he has a plan!


Spike's Plan

Author: Xeelia

Pairing: Spike/Dawn

Rating: NC-17

Summery: Spike got his chip out and has a plan.

Disclaimer: These characters are completely and totally not mine in the least.

Note: Written for the spikedawn Valentines Day Challenge

Prompts:

Casa De Summers, Mirror, D/s, Buffy

Spike smirked as he walked up to Casa de Summers. He had left after Buffy had left him beaten in the alley and returned a few weeks later. He had made sure nothing seemed different, had told the Scoobies that he missed all the demon activity in Sunnyhell, that he needed it. They had bought the lies hook line and sinker. They hadn't even noticed that he seemed stronger or that he wasn't as helpful as before. Of course none of them believed that Spike could pull off a long term plan, of course they also didn't know about his and Dawnie activities.

Ah it was good to be chipless with no repercussions!

Now he was on his way to babysit the Slayer's so-called troubled sister. What laugh that was! Everyone thought of Dawn as Buffy's big problem. Dawn may not behave for the Scoobies but she always had for Spike, even when he made her do the things the Scoobies wanted her to. Over the past few years he had molded the girl.

She didn't see things the way the Scoobies, or humans in general for that matter, saw them. He had fostered a moral ambiguity in her that made her more open to demons and the way they lived their lives. He had used philosophy and anthropology to convince her that the demons and their cultures weren't so much evil as merely following their own cultural norms. He had used Hilter and Stalin and other humans to show her what "real" evil was. He had taught her that if she was able to con or steal it was the other person's fault for not catching her. All in all he had ruined her for a typical human existence.

She was his little creation. She was so innocent, even in her evil. She was a bit like Drusilla that way.

None of the Scoobies knew any of this though, they couldn't or the whole game was bust. They all still thought of Dawn as "Little Dawnie" the annoying teenager that no one had time for. Too bad they hadn't counted on Spike having all sorts of time for her. In the last year he had slowly seduced his Little Bit. The majority of their love making had been, and would continue to be gentle and loving but he had already introduced her to a bit of kinkiness and tonight he planned to teach her more.

He wiped the shit-eating grin off his face before knocking on the front door of the Summers' home. When Buffy answered the door she looked worn out. Her hair was snarled and she nearly growled as she let him in. "Dawn was fighting in school today. She needs to learn that she is not the center of the damn universe!"

Spike smirked, knowing it would further annoy the Slayer. "Well maybe Bit was just defending herself Slayer, did you even bother to get her side of the story?"

Buffy glared at the blond vampire but didn't answer; instead she told him her time table for the night. She wouldn't be back until after four in the morning at the earliest. Spike smiled. "Not to worry Slayer, 'll talk to the Bit about 'er fightin' and make sure she won't be doin' it again. Now off with you, later ya leave, later ya get back."

"Bye Dawn! Be good and do what Spike tells you to!" Buffy called out as she left. Spike smirked, if Buffy knew all the things that her little sister did for Spike she wouldn't be so glib.

"Get down here Nibblet!" He called as he threw his duster on the couch. Instantly he heard Dawn's footsteps.

"Hi Spike." Dawn appeared quickly.

Spike looked at her. Her lip was split, there was a bruise on her chin, and her knuckles were bruised. "What happened?"

Dawn bit her lip. "Kirsty was bein' a bitch and tripped me and I hit my chin. I was mad and so I punched her in the nose. Her boyfriend got all pissed and swung at me I blocked him and hit him a couple times, then the teachers broke it up and I got in trouble!"

Spike frowned. "Your sister thinks you need to be punished Bit, she may not have the whole story but now that I do, I believe you need some punishing as well."

Dawn looked up shocked. "But I didn't start it!"

Spike moved quickly and grasped the back of her head. "NO, Nibblet you didn't, but you DID get caught. That's awfully sloppy, and you know better, don't you?"

Dawn looked up at Spike, her sea blue eyes accepting. "Yes, I know better."

Spike smiled. "Good girl. Now head down to the basement, I set something up a few nights ago and I want to try it out."

Dawn swallowed. _Something new, I wonder what it is?_

When she got down to the basement she saw a large floor length mirror had been mounded on the wall. Spike came up behind her but because of his lack of a reflection she jumped when he touched her. He smiled into her hair. "Interesting isn't it?"

He slipped his hands underneath her shirt. "You gonna get on your knees now and suck me."

His voice was like steel, demanding. Spike smirked as she immediately did as she was told. He loved that to everyone else this girl was vicious and cruel but to him she was a lamb. She accepted his will, he had shown her how he needed to dominate, how he needed a submissive mate who was wild with all others. It had been painstakingly slow, but worth it. It was her choice to allow him to dominate her. Not that it was really in her nature to even try to dominate, she just loved to cause chaos.

Her mouth was warm and wet as she sucked his cock. Her tongue would tease the tip before she'd deep throat him and he was loving every second of it but he knew he had to punish her before he could truly allow himself to let go. "On your feet and get undressed."

Dawn stood and quickly stripped off her clothes and folded them neatly before setting them on a chair by the wall. As she did Spike took what looked like a minature trapeze and tied it securely to two of the support beams.

Spike turned around and smiled. She was a gorgeous creature, truly. Her dark hair ran like a river down her back. Her skin was the color of porcelain with a like dusting of pink on her cheeks, but it was her eyes, the color of the Mediterranean sea, that called to him. Her eyes held secrets and treasures and her eyes always looked on him with love.

He stood in front of her and caressed her sides. "You hold on to the bar Bit and I'll punish ya for getting caught fitting, then we'll have some fun, yeah?"

She was facing the mirror as she reached up and grabbed the bar Spike had hung. Spike moved behind her and spoke. "Spread your legs more Bit. That's a good girl."

Dawn held the bar and shivered. The mirror made it appear she was all alone and yet she knew she wasn't. She couldn't even see the instrument of her punishment because apparently anything that a vampire touched lost it's reflection as well.

Spike smirked behind her, the cat 'o' nine tails loose in his hand. With one quick movement he hit her buttocks. Dawn yelped and Spike tsked her. "What d'ya say Dawnie?"

Dawn tensed at the nick name, he knew she would, but then responded. "Thank you."

Spike smirked again as the whip came down on her back. Her response was quicker this time and she was rewarded with her next blow coming swiftly. Spike's dick was rock hard as he watched his girl not only take her punishment but take it properly. Gods she was perfect.

Her back and buttocks were covered with red welts when he finished and tear had begun. Spike stripped quickly and pulled her body against his cool one. He began kissing her neck as she sighed. His hand quickly drifted to her crotch and her near dripping folds. He grinned. "So frustrated aren't ya Bit? Ya need to get off so bad. Ya want me to get ya off Princess?"

Dawn tried to squirm against his hand. "Oh yesss! Please!"

Spike let her got for a moment but was back quickly with a chair. He bent Dawn over so that her hands rested on the seat of the chair. He nudged her legs further apart and rubbed his hard cock against her velvety softness. He thrust in and reveled in her heat before beginning to pound into her. As he did he wrapped one arm around to reach her throbbing clit while the other hand tweaked one of her nipples. Soon both were cumming hard and Spike was literally holding Dawn up.

Spike smiled in the after glow. "You have no idea how much I love you Dawn. Need you like a fish needs water, like a vampire needs blood, like a human needs air…"

Dawn giggled and turned to look at him. "I don't think I could live without you Spike."

Spike smiled. That was what he had been waiting for. She meant it, she wasn't replacing someone else with him, she wasn't pretending anything, she was all his. "You'll never have to luv."

Spike's eyes glowed gold in the darkened basement.


End file.
